


成年礼前的赌局

by Iodilnaire



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:39:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7945054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iodilnaire/pseuds/Iodilnaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在Fingolfin的成年礼前发生的事情，那个时候的Anaire还只是他最好的朋友。</p>
            </blockquote>





	成年礼前的赌局

**Author's Note:**

> 我不知道Eldar的成年礼是怎么样的…反正是凭空想象…

　　“你觉得我现在怎么样？”  
　　“还可以。”Anaire从镜子里迅速瞄了一眼，一面拉了拉束腰的带子，深深地吸了口气，“你来帮我拉下带子——哦维拉这玩意儿不是你的成年礼我绝对不穿第二次！”  
　　Nolofinwe的底衫还没扣，结实的形状毫无保留地暴露在空气里。他从房间那头过来，从床上翻过，跳下来的时候拽住了她背后的带子：“我数3、2、1，你就吸气。”  
　　Anaire站稳了身子，不满地撅了撅嘴：“我能不吸气吗？”  
　　Nolofinwe耸耸肩：“3、2、1。”  
　　“停停停——哦我不穿礼服了！”  
　　“你最好穿上它。”Nolofinwe满意地打了个结，故意挠她的痒，在她跳起来的时候咧嘴笑了一下，“Irime叫得比你优雅多了，回去我得收回上次对她说的话。”“我相信那是因为你对她没有那么凶残。”Anaire回头瞪了他一眼，“我是不是应该庆幸我能够呼吸？”  
　　“我是路过她门外的时候听到的。”Nolofinwe一本正经地纠正道，“我还没忍心让妹妹穿这种礼服。”  
　　一阵敲门声打断了他们的对话，与此同时母亲的声音出现在门外。  
　　“Ana？”  
　　Anaire扯了件袍子抱在胸前准备去开门，Nolofinwe反手抓住了她。他的力气有点大，一下子把两个人都带到了地上。Anaire惊叫了一声，旋即被捂住了嘴唇。  
　　她有些恼怒地扯开了他的手，他又用一根手指摁住了她的嘴唇。“我没和Indis说就一个人跑出来的。”他迅速又低声地解释道，“别说出去。”  
　　敲门声急促起来。  
　　Anaire难以置信地看了他一会儿，而后高声回应道：“Amil！我很快出来了，再等我一下，束腰有点紧！”  
　　敲门声停下来了。  
　　“你最好告诉我不是Curufinwe把你赶出来的。”Anaire重重地在他结实的腹肌上坐了一下，听见他一声呻吟后才满意地翻身坐了起来，只是没有下来的意思，“你一个王子在成年礼前到处乱跑真的没有问题？”  
　　“我想有问题也来不及了。”Nolofinwe抱着她坐了起来，“我只是来你这里换个衣服就走。”  
　　“别跟我说是因为Irime在试衣间里给你下了陷阱。”Anaire往他的方向倾斜了一下，而后站了起来，“这不是个好借口。”  
　　“那些裁缝才是真正的陷阱。”他接过她递过来的腰带，站起身来，“他们恨不得把人塞进花圈里，我情愿那里面多几笔你的涂鸦。”  
　　“嘿。”Anaire捶了他一下，“那我真为你的未来担心——这种审美观小心找不到另一半。”  
　　“你就这么可惜我以后属于别人？”他揶揄地笑道，“是她们太好看还是你的画太好看？”  
　　他一下子问了两个问题，她一下子因为失落和玩笑噎得说不出话来，最后只好把外套扔在他的身上，正好糊住对方的视线：“你最好赶紧把衣服换了回王庭去，Finwe陛下找你不快找疯了。”  
　　“遵命。”

　　Anaire在衣柜里摸了半天才找到那条礼裙，湖蓝色的裙摆散开来像一口湖泊。她又摸索一会儿才找到它的正确穿法，等穿好之后几乎没有时间挽一个好发型了。最后她是在路上把发丝整齐的，刚从车上跳下来就撞见了Findis。  
　　金发的公主牵着黑发的公主，漫无目的地在人海里瞎逛，见到Anaire后立刻改变了原本的方向。Anaire还想跑几步，结果被束腰勒住了，不得不放慢了脚步。  
　　“你在这儿，Ana！”Findis给了她一个拥抱，“你居然会穿礼服！”“亲爱的，”Anaire吻了吻她的脸颊，“我快被这件束腰逼疯了。”  
　　“从来不迟到的Anaire迟到的原因？”Findis眨了眨眼，“我以为你是在抗议礼服和Nolo用了一样的颜色。”  
　　一秒钟的僵硬。  
　　“谁想和他同色啊——”本来她想这样反驳Findis，但是她后知后觉地发现这个颜色还是她自己挑的。  
　　而且按照惯例一会儿他还一定会找自己跳第二支舞，Anaire开始后悔自己为什么要穿礼服了。  
　　“不过这么说起来我们刚才还在打赌。”Findis自顾自地说了下去，“赌输的人要出三桶酒。”  
　　“赌什么？”还好Findis并没有追究下去。  
　　“赌你和Nolo会不会结婚。”Findis耸肩的样子和Nolofinwe简直一模一样。  
　　Anaire呻吟了一声：“饶了我吧——我希望你有胜算，亲爱的，因为我知道你有多了解我。”  
　　Findis讶异地看了她一眼：“我还没说完，因为后来赌局改了，我们所有人都押了你们会结婚。”“等等你也——”“当然了Ana你都不知道他有多爱你，是吧妹妹？”  
　　Anaire一阵无力：“然后？”  
　　“然后我们改了赌局，赌你们会不会在三年后结婚。他们押了不会，我和Irime押了会。”Findis拍了拍妹妹的肩头，得到一个坚定的笑容，“你不会让我们失望的，对吧Ana？”  
　　“我要是和Nolofinwe结婚，我就在婚后第一个月穿整月的束腰。”Anaire打算现在就打消她们的念头。  
　　“除非你怀孕。”Findis补充道。  
　　她们走到广场上，正好看见站在Finwe身边的Nolofinwe，他的视线自上而下穿过人群，落在Anaire的身上。

　　三年后。  
　　“履行诺言的时候到咯，Ana。”Findis醉的神志不清，晃悠悠地朝裹在白纱里的Anaire举杯，“一个月的束腰。”  
　　事后Ana果然穿了几天的束腰，还没满一个月就给Indis勒令禁止了。一年后Findecano出生时Anaire表示再也不想穿礼服；并且离Findis和朋友们的赌局越远越好。


End file.
